


Love Conquers Metal (Or Bucky Lost His Car)

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Arrested, Crack, Darcy is a badass, F/M, Fluff, Love, Police officer Bucky Barnes, clint is up to no good, darcy is up to no good, married, no powers, started making trouble in the neighborhood, stealing cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police: Wife Steals Cop Car With Husband Cuffed Inside<br/>Clint gets in trouble, Darcy joins the trouble, Natasha gets them out of trouble, and Bucky is just trying to do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers Metal (Or Bucky Lost His Car)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the headline 'Police: Wife Steals Cop Car with Husband Cuffed Inside' and immediately thought of Clint/Darcy. This is for Acidarrowguy who asked for it and maybe bribed me. I hope you enjoy and if you aren't already, follow me on the Tumblr: Wheresarizona

"So, a metal prosthetic," 

Clint slurred, trying to keep himself balanced as he squinted at the shiny metal, 

"Does it have a vibrating feature?" 

A cocky grin on his face as he pointed at the arm.   
"Do you consider yourself bionic or a cyborg, Officer Robocop?"

He couldn't help giggling at his own joke, it didn't last long though; in what felt like a blink Officer One Arm was grabbing him by the upper arm and pushing him towards the cop car stationed a few yards away. Clint could feel the metal of the hand digging into his skin, and was surprised at how easily the officer was able to keep him from stumbling. 

"My name is officer Barnes, not Officer Robocop and you are under arrest for disorderly conduct and assault." 

The wind was slightly knocked out of him as Officer Barnes shoved him against the cop car.

Clint was too focused on the pain from having his arms jerked behind him and wrists cuffed to pay attention to Barnes reading his rights. 

Next thing he knew he was sitting alone in the back of the cop car, the red and blue lights fading in and out of the window. 

The drunkenness was beginning to fade and was slowly being replaced with the pain from the bar fight and the handcuffs biting into his wrists. He groaned, head down at realizing Darcy was going to be so pissed he got arrested. 

Maybe he should build himself a bedroom in Lucky's doghouse, seeing as that was most likely his future home. As he was going over possible renovation ideas, his thoughts were interrupted by the drivers side door being opened. Maybe he could sweet talk his way out of actually being booked?

"Officer Ro-Barnes, I would-" 

"Shut up, Clint." His head shot up at the angry whisper of his small, but vicious wife. 

"Darcy? Babe, what are-"

"I said shut up" she angrily whispered again. He could hear her rummaging around the front of the car, her voice slightly muffled as she continued, 

"I'm obviously saving your dumb ass. Officer Robocop? Come on, that's a bit redundant." 

She took a moment to rise up enough to glare at him before turning back around and disappearing from his view. 

"Ah, yes!" She said, popping back into view and doing a small fist pump as the car started. Clint couldn't help chuckling at how adorable she was. 

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Darcy said, meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror wiggling her eyebrows and then the car was jolting forward. 

Clint could hear Officer Barnes shouting at them as they hightailed it out of there, the shouts slowly fading the further they got away. 

It was an intense few minutes of just the sound of the engine roaring down the roads, but once they were in the clear, on some old deserted backroad and the adrenaline had faded, their eyes met again in the mirror and they both burst out laughing. Clint's ribs were hurting from his injuries and the laughter. He met her eyes, smile on his face.

"Darcy Lewis-Barton, I futzing love you." His mouth was hurting from smiling (and the split lip.) 

Darcy turned around in her seat to look at him a mischievous grin on her face, 

"I futzing love you too, Clinton Francis Lewis-Barton." 

He watched as she got out of the car and opened his door. He could see headlights were coming towards them. 

"Shit, who's that?" Clint asked a bit worried as he awkwardly got out of the car with his hands still cuffed behind his back. 

"Natasha. Can't take a cop car back to the farm and she was the distraction so we could get away." Darcy stated matter of factly. 

"Could you help me get out of the cuffs?"

"No." 

Natasha pulled up next to them in a black unmarked suv, rolling down the passenger side window. 

"Get in Bonnie and Clyde."

"Shotgun!" Darcy announced hopping into the front seat.   
Clint awkwardly opened the back door with his handcuffed hands. Flopping ungracefully into the backseat and used his foot to close the door. 

"Will you help me out of the cuffs now?" He huffed, trying to get comfortable. 

"No." Darcy stated, not looking at him. 

Natasha snickered, looking at him through the rearview mirror, "Congrats on the new home, i'm sure Lucky will be a wonderful roommate."

"I'll make sure to send you a housewarming gift." Darcy said, still not looking at him. 

"Aww babe, nooooo." Clint groaned.


End file.
